Quelques mots pour tout changer
by Regulus Sirius Black
Summary: OS. Quelques mois après la défaite de Voldemort et de ses partisans, un employé du ministère vient frapper à la porte de Harry Potter, alors qu'il dîne avec ses amis. Il prétend avoir en sa possession une lettre de ses parents. Cette lettre contient deux enveloppes, une violette et une jaune. Quel secret Harry va-t-il découvrir ? Quelle révélation lui et ses amis vont ils avoir ?
**Hello ! Ceci est un petit OS qui aborde une théorie à propos de la Saga Harry Potter.**

 **Les évènements on lieu entre l'épilogue (19 ans plus tard) du livre 7 et le chapitre le précédant.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lord Voldemort était mort. Ils avaient gagné. La guerre était finie.

Harry était devenu le sauveur, mais aussi, et plus que tout, le maître de la mort.

Tout comme Voldemort avait caché ses Horcruxes, Harry avait finalement décidé de cacher les reliques.

Personne ne devait les trouver, ou s'en emparer.

La baguette de sureau était retournée dans la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore.

Harry faisait un minimum confiance au lac et au calmar géant pour dissuader les éventuels voleurs et profanateurs, mais afin de pallier à toutes les éventualités, il avait également parsemé l'île d'enchantements protecteurs, mais pacifiques.

Le premier, et celui en lequel Harry plaçait le plus d'espoir, empêchait toute personne ayant de mauvaises intentions de pénétrer sur l'île.

Le second, tout aussi puissant, empêchait toute pensée à propos des reliques de la mort d'y exister.

Le troisième perdait toute son efficacité si le voleur parvenait malgré tout à s'emparer de la baguette, mais restait toujours là. Nul ne pouvait emporter quoi que ce soit sans être entravé, et qu'une alarme ne se déclenche.

Enfin, tout son avait été banni de l'île afin d'en faire un havre de sérénité.

Bien entendu, d'autres sorts bien plus agressifs étaient dressés sur l'île, mais ils ne pouvaient se déclencher que si les premiers étaient rompus ou contournés.

Avec ça, la baguette était en sécurité, et le tombeau d'Albus Dumbledore un havre de paix.

Harry avait finalement récupéré la pierre, et l'avait placé dans une grotte, dans les falaises abruptes du Finistère, en France, entourée de sortilèges dissimulant sa présence, physiquement comme mentalement.

Il pensait que c'était suffisant, vu la faible dangerosité de la pierre.

La cape, quand à elle, était toujours avec lui, et enchantée de manière à ce que quiconque tente de s'en emparer en connaissance de cause soit pétrifié, et que quiconque ignorant son pouvoir ignore aussi sa présence.

En d'autres termes, les Reliques de la Mort avaient disparu aux yeux de tous.

Et Harry était enfin épanoui. Enfin presque. La célébrité le pourchassait partout où il allait. Impossible de se balader incognito nulle part.

Mais Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Neville étaient toujours avec lui.

Les six héros du ministère étaient toujours unis.

Harry et Ginny s'étaient mariés la semaine précédente. En même temps que Ron et Hermione. Et aussi que Luna et Neville.

Un même jour pour leurs trois mariages, afin de montrer leur union. Un symbole plus fort que tous les autres.

Leur unité, au delà de toutes les épreuves.

Harry et Ginny s'occupaient de Teddy comme de leur propre fils. Il devait bien ça à Remus et à Tonks.

Le garçonnet grandissait, et il fêterait bientôt son premier anniversaire.

Mais un soir, alors que les six amis dînaient ensemble au 12, Square Grimmaurd, une nouvelle vint bouleverser leur quotidien. À tout jamais.

* * *

On sonna à la porte.

\- Je vais ouvrir, Ginny, ne te lève pas.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Bonjour ! Mr Harry Potter, je présume ?

\- Qui êtes vous ?

\- Je me présente, Mr John Hopkirk, du bureau des testaments et de la magie des morts !

\- Que voulez vous ?

\- Je suis venu en cette maison qui vous appartient pour vous donner une lettre de James et Lily Potter. Le ministère est confus de vous l'adresser seulement maintenant, mais il ne nous était possible de vous en faire part qu'après votre majorité, et avec les évènements...

L'employé du ministère entra et vint se placer devant la table de la salle à manger, où tous étaient en train de dîner.

\- Ah, et Mrs Hermione Weasley est là aussi ! Parfait !

\- Pardon, mais en quoi ai-je quelque chose à voir avec les parents d'Harry ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais votre nom est inscrit dans leur lettre.

\- Bien, commençons, voulez vous ?

\- Excellent ! Bon :

 _En ces lignes réside le dernier secret de James Potter et de son épouse, Lily Potter, née Evans._

 _Nous désirons que soit donné à Hermione Jean Granger la lettre dans une enveloppe violette, et que soit donnée à Harry James Potter la lettre dans une enveloppe jaune._

L'employé du ministère tendit les enveloppes à Harry et Hermione.

\- Aucune magie du ministère n'a été capable d'ouvrir ces enveloppes. Il semblerait qu'elles aient été ensorcelées pour que seuls vous puissiez les lire.

Harry et Hermione ouvrirent simultanément leur enveloppe et lurent leurs contenus en silence.

Ceci fini, ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent chaleureusement. Une larme coula sur la joue de Harry.

\- Pourrions nous connaître le contenu de ces lettre ?

Hermione regarda Ginny et commença à lire son parchemin à haute voix.

* * *

 _À Hermione Jean Granger,_

 _Ma fille,_

 _Si tu lis ces mots, c'est que je suis morte, et que je n'ai malheureusement pas pu t'expliquer de vive voix ce que je vais te dire, comme je l'aurais voulu._

 _Tu es persuadée de t'appeler Hermione Granger, mais ton véritable nom est Potter. Tu es bien née le 19 septembre 1979, soit à peine dix mois avant Harry._

 _Tu dois le connaître, car si James et moi sommes morts, c'est que Voldemort aura fini par nous trouver. Harry aura sans doute survécu, et doit donc être célèbre._

 _Lorsque tu es née, la guerre tuait de nombreuses personnes, et plus encore des enfants de sorciers. Lorsque Dumbledore nous a fait part de la prophétie sur Harry, tu n'avais que quelques mois, et j'étais enceinte de lui. Nous avons décidé de te mettre à l'abri._

 _Nous avons confié ta vie à des moldus. Nous les avons soigneusement choisis. Il leur était impossible d'avoir un enfant, nous leur avons donc proposé de te prendre et de t'élever comme leur propre fille. Mais il y avait des contreparties. Nous leur avons révélé notre identité de sorciers, et nous leur avons alors dit qu'ils devraient oublier tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, grâce à un sortilège d'amnésie, et qu'ils seraient alors persuadés que tu étais leur enfant depuis toujours._

 _C'est à partir de ce moment que ta vie en tant que née-moldue a commencé._

 _Tu connais certainement la suite, même si j'en ignore actuellement une grande partie._

 _Sache que nous ne t'avons pas abandonnée, et que si nous ne t'avions pas confiée à ces moldus, tu serais très certainement morte._

 _Quand tu auras fini de lire cette lettre, le sortilège ayant effacé tous tes souvenirs avec nous sera levé._

 _Ton père et moi t'aimons de tout notre cœur, sache le._

 _Avec amour,_

 _Lily, ta mère._

* * *

Après que Hermione eut fini de lire sa lettre, Harry lut la sienne à son tour.

* * *

 _À Harry James Potter,_

 _Mon fils,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus là pour t'expliquer face à face, comme je l'aurais voulu, ce que je vais te dire._

 _La jeune femme qui doit sans doute être à côté de toi, car elle est mentionnée dans ce testament, s'appelle Hermione Granger et est ta sœur. Tu la connais peut-être, étant donné qu'elle aura été à Poudlard en même temps que toi._

 _Dumbledore m'a fait part de certaines de ses suppositions, et si tu lis cette lettre, tu dois être célèbre, et avoir vaincu Voldemort. Ta mère se sera donc sacrifiée pour que tu vives, et t'auras ainsi permis de le vaincre._

 _Si c'est bien le cas, tu auras sans doute trouvé la pierre de résurrection, et nous nous sommes alors déjà parlé._

 _Sache donc que nous sommes fiers de toi, quoi que tu sois devenu, car tu es mon fils et que je t'aime._

 _Nous ne t'aurons jamais quitté._

 _Je serais donc à tes côtés le jour où tu liras cette lettre._

 _Car les êtres que l'on a un jour aimé ne nous quittent jamais réellement._

 _Une part d'eux continue à exister en nous._

 _Mais tu te demanderas pourquoi nous vous avons séparés, Hermione et toi._

 _Nous ne vous avons pas réellement séparés, car nous avons mis Hermione en sécurité chez des moldus bien avant ta naissance._

 _Nous avons imprimé en elle des phrases qu'elle te dirait inconsciemment si jamais vous veniez à vous connaître et à vous fréquenter._

 _"Tes parents ne voudraient certainement pas que tu fasses cela, Harry"_

 _"Tes parents seraient fiers de toi"_

 _Si ces mots te rappellent quelque chose, c'est que, pour mon plus grand bonheur, Hermione et toi vous connaissez._

 _Elle t'aura sans doute guidé lors de ta quête pour détruire Voldemort._

 _Je t'aime, mon fils,_

 _Ton père, James_

* * *

Tous étaient estomaqués par cette nouvelle.

Harry et Hermione étaient frère et soeur ?

John Hopkirk s'éloigna doucement, et les six amis se remirent à table après son départ.

Les relations entra Harry et Hermione avaient toujours été fraternelles, mais au pont d'être réellement frère et soeur...

Tout serait différent désormais.

* * *

 **Alors ? Comment avez vous trouvé cet OS ?**

 **Il parle bien entendu de la théorie du lien fraternel, exposant que Harry et Hermione sont frère et soeur !**

 **Avez vous aimé ? Si oui, dites le moi en review !**


End file.
